Coma
by Rosalee M
Summary: Bella is involved in a car accident in Forks. She gets a concussion, and over the weeks she slips in and out of a coma. Can Carlisle and the other doctors save her, or will fate steal her life away? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter One: Mommy

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Twilight, or any material in it. Stephanie Meyer is the genius behind the saga, _not me_. But don't we all wish we owned it?

**PLOT SUMMARY:** Bella is involved in a car pile-up on a road in the small town of Forks. Her new car gets hit from the side, and she suffers from a critical and life-threatening concussion that puts her into a coma. As the weeks go by, she slowly starts to resurface, only to fail and sink back in multiple times. Can Edward live without her? Will she even make it through? And what about her son and daughter - what would they do without her?

**Chapter One: Mommy**

I scooted around the kitchen busily, trying to keep focused on the task of preparing lunch for my two children, Austen Bennett and Ivy Rose. It had been five years since I had been married to Edward, four years since I had given birth to my wonderful kids. Edward was the best father any kid could wish for. But being half-vampire, these little rascals were hard work. When they ran, they were fast - only Edward, Esme, Alice or Carlisle could catch them. I couldn't, of course. Even if I tried, I'd probably end up breaking my arm wrestling them.  
"Mommy!" Ivy's cry made me surface back into reality, and break away from my thoughts. I turned around, and saw her running towards me with her arms outstretched as far as they could go. She had learned to run at a human pace when she was around me, because I'd gotten an injury from her being too fast around me.  
"Ivy!" I laughed, and picked her up, twirling her around. She giggled her little child's laugh. Edward entered the room with Austen trailing along behind him. He growled at me, but just playfully. I laughed, and so did Ivy.  
"Austen!" She shouted, squirming. I put her down, and as soon as her little feet hit the ground, she was running at vampire speed towards her twin brother. Austen's body stiffened, and when Ivy hit him, they both went down. I strode to stand next to Edward, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed, still smiling.  
"I always worry they'll get hurt," I murmured to him, slightly worried. They were always being so rough with each other, wrestling and sometimes even biting each other. Although, they hadn't started to produce venom yet. Carlisle estimated and said that that would happen between 9 and 16, like humans. During puberty. But their puberty would be much more different than a humans. They would gain their "powers", produce venom, and they would stop producing body heat. Their hearts would still beat, though, and they would still be able to eat human food. I sighed gently, and then turned to face Edward. He was already looking at me, smiling his crooked smile. I laughed, blushing.  
"I love it when you blush like that." He whispered into my ear, kissing the hollow beneath my earlobe. I closed my eyes, and sighed gently.  
"I know."  
Edward trailed a line of kisses from the hollow to the corner of my lips. "You're such a good mother, Bella. I'm so proud of you. Where would I be without you, if you hadn't of come into my life?" He asked, and then his cool lips were on mine, moving with mine. My eyes were closed, and I was in pure ectasy. But memories of my delivery flashed through my mind, of the small glimpse of the place I could've called Heaven, of the intense pain, of Edward's face when he looked at me. I pulled away, gasping for air. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, knowing that the memories still haunted me to this day. I had seemingly stopped aging - I had appeared as an 18-year-old for the past four years. I had stopped aging after I had given birth. Maybe that's what becoming pregnant with half-vampire twins did to you!  
"I'm sorry. Bad memories." I muttered. I felt something tugging at my pant leg, and I looked down to see Austen looking up at me with his wise chocolate-brown eyes. I giggled, and picked him up.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry!" He squealed.  
"I know, I know. I made you some mac and cheese. Here, sit down."  
I went over to the table, and pulled out a chair for him. He crawled up, and sat down. Ivy went to sit next to him. I dished out their food, and placed it in front of them. I watched them eat like hungry little monsters, and I laughed when Austen spilled some of it on his pants. I cleaned it up, then brought him upstairs to change his pants. Meanwhile, Ivy played around with Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper in the spacious living room (Carlisle was working). I carried Austen back downstairs, and he immediately ran to Jasper, crashing into him excitedly.  
"Uncle Jasper! Uncle Jasper!"  
"Austen! Rawr!" Jasper growled at him playfully, and Austen growled back. I laughed, and kissed Edward quickly, grabbing my coat.  
"I've got to go to the store. I'll be right back. Keep an eye on them, I always feel like they're going to hurt someone." I murmured, laughing. Edward rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to his son and daughter, and the rest of his family.

I was driving along the highway of Forks, on my way to the store. The traffic started to slow, and I wondered what was going on. As I craned my neck to see, I spotted that there had been a car accident ahead. I groaned, sitting back in the warm leather of my new car. I closed my eyes, dropping my hands to my side. Then something happened.  
Something..._very_...tragic...


	2. Chapter Two: Accidents

**Chapter Two: Accidents**Suddenly I heard a screech, and my head shot to the left. A huge black pick-up truck was skidding towards me, obviously out of control. My eyes widened, and my heart was sent into shock. Then an ear-splitting crash was heard, and then a fire engulfed me from every side. Every part of my body was being seared, burned. The pain was immense. I was wrapped in the fire's fingers, being cloaked in the intense heat, the bright flames flickering and dancing around me. I felt the blood oozing from many different places, and then suddenly it was black. I was being pulled under, and I knew I was slowly dying. My life, my kids, my husband, my family - I was about to lose everything.  
Why did life have to be so cruel to me?  
"Why me?" was all I could manage to think as the flames continued to engulf me in their dancing fingers. I screamed as a searing pain in my head erupted, and then I was pulled under by the lulling, black waves.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital. People were all around me, and I was slowly able to pick out Edward's voice. I remembered the day in the hospital again, when his voice sounded miles away, yet like he was shouting into my ear. That's what it sounded like now. I groaned, letting my head fall to the right.  
"Oh..." I moaned in pain.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Edward's voice was pained and desperate as he cried out my name again and again. "Oh, my Bella. Please, please, please. Don't do this to her. Please." He begged an unknown being.  
"E-Edward." I stuttered. It was barely a whisper, but I knew he would be able to hear me.  
Then, Carlisle's calm voice chimed in. "Bella, hold on. Don't go under, try to stay awake, okay? It'll be alright. Don't worry"  
How could everything be alright? I was dying right in front of my husband, and probably the rest of my family. I was faintly aware of a whole bunch of other people's footsteps on my left side. I knew that my family was there, and Ivy and Austen, too.  
"Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong with Mommy?" They shouted in panicked voices.  
"My babies."  
"Mommy!" Ivy's high voice made me cringe slightly. Edward shushed her, and his thumb stroked my cheek again. The pain in my head got even more worse.  
"She's got a concussion, and she's lost a lot of blood. Be careful." Carlisle stated. Then, I remembered seeming to become paralyzed in every part. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I felt like I was a statue, yet that I was still alive somehow.  
"Oh, no! She's going into a coma! Nurse!"  
Then I slipped under, and into the darkness.


	3. Chapter Three: Surfacing

**Chapter Three: Surfacing**  
Saturday  
Sunday  
Monday  
Tuesday  
Wednesday  
Thursday  
Friday  
Saturday  
Sunday  
Monday

I woke up, not knowing where I was. The monitors near me beeped and clicked and made other noises. I laid there with my eyes closed, and was aware of someone holding my hand. Edward was there, I knew it. I could feel his prescence next to me. Yet, I couldn't find the words to speak. My mouth seemed paralyzed, and I couldn't move. They must've sedated me, I thought. I groaned, and moved slightly in the warm bed. I felt cool fingers prodding my head, and suddenly I was screaming in pain.  
"She's coming out of a coma, but only just. Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked me.  
"Uh-huh." Was all I managed to say slightly.  
"Okay, good. Try not to slip back in, okay?" I didn't hear what he said, because I was already slipping back in. My body became frozen again, and it was black. I could no longer hear Edward's voice, nor Carlisle's.

Tuesday  
Wednesday

I woke up two days later again, this time more fully. I was able to open my eyes, and I saw Edward's face for the first time in twelve days. He gave me a relived smile, and then kissed my forehead lightly.  
"Edward..."  
"Bella, shh. Don't talk. Just rest." He murmured quietly.  
"Where's Austen and Ivy?" I asked. I needed to see my children, because I just knew I would slip back under again, probably.  
"They're right here." He replied.  
"My babies..." I sighed, and saw their little faces looking at me. I raised my stiff arm, and gently stroked their cheeks like Edward often did to me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Mommy isn't doing too well." I murmured. I saw tears welling in Ivy's eyes and swell over. I wiped them away, and hugged her to me.  
"Please don't go, Mommy. Please don't die." She sobbed into my chest. I stroked her curly bronze hair, and felt my own warm tears dripping silently down my cheeks.  
"I'll try not to, honey. Everything will be alright. I won't ever leave you"  
"Do you promise."  
"I promise." I smiled at her, but it hurt a little. "Edward?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Bella. Now you need to sleep."  
I nodded, and felt Ivy and Austen climbing off of the bed, and I heard the pitter-patter of their little feet on the tiled floor. The door clicked, and I was alone with Edward again. I sank back into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter Four: Another Glimpse

**Chapter Four: Another Glimpse  
**  
I was acutely aware of something dripping down my hair, and the smell of blood. I moaned, knowing I had probably just torn my stitches open my itching my head. Carlisle put something on it, to gather up the blood flow.  
"Carlisle, what's been going on?" I murmured.  
"You've been going in and out of a coma. And it's been getting worse every time. That's why I've been asking you to fight it, try to stay awake." He replied, his voice oh-so calm.  
"I'll try. How are Austen and Ivy?"  
"They're fine. They've been worrying about you, you know. They miss you, and they worry you'll die."  
"I promised them I wouldn't die."  
"Well, you might not be able to keep that promise. Your condition just keeps getting worse. Are you feeling alright? You tore your stitches."  
"I'm feeling fine," I lied.  
"Okay." He believed me, a shock.  
"Can I see the rest of the family?" I asked him. I missed them.  
"Yes. They've been waiting for you to ask that." He chuckled, and strode over to the door. He opened it, and spoke to some people. I opened one eye, and watched as Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie entered the room. I smiled at them faintly, and Esme sighed gently.  
"Bella, you're doing good so far. We love you." She said in a soft voice.  
"I know. I missed you. What has Edward said since I went in?" I asked them curiously. He had left a few times, and I wanted to know what he had said to them about me, like his concerns and thoughts. Alice was the first to answer.  
"He said he hopes you don't die. What would he do without you?" She chimed in, her voice sounding unusually sad.  
"Oh. I won't die...hopefully." I said, managing to stifle a small laugh. Esme kissed my forehead, and her eyes were filled with sadness.  
"We hope so." She murmured. I gave another laugh, and this one was stronger. The monitor beside me beeped with the rhythm of my heart. It was nice to know I was still alive, actually awake, and not dreaming. I sighed gently, closing my eyes.  
The blackness was returning again, attempting to take me under again. My eyes flashed open, but my vision was beginning to blur around the edges, and the blackness soon followed. I looked at Carlisle, panick in my eyes.  
"Carlisle!" I said, frightened.  
"Bella, fight it. You can do it." He assured me. I fought the blackness and blurriness back, groaning slightly. I closed my eyes. Big mistake. Everything went black, but then I was in that place again. That meadow, with the cherry tree and the staircase.  
_"Great,"_ I thought to myself with a snort. _"I died...again."_ I groaned, and then stayed where I was. I closed my eyes tightly, or so it seemed. I stayed like that for a long time, wondering what would make me go back. It wasn't my time. I knew it wasn't. I had a husband and two children I needed to be with. I couldn't just die now, they needed me. And I had promised I wouldn't die.  
Then, I heard the monitor again, and my eyes flashed open faster than ever before. Carlisle was standing over me, along with Edward and the others. I drew in a sharp breath, filling my lungs with fresh air and letting my heart come back to life.  
"I'm alive?" I thought to myself, confused. "Wow."  
"Oh, Bella! I thought you had died." Edward said, kissing my forehead gently. I smiled, and then closed my eyes.  
"I want to sleep." I said in a tired voice.  
"Okay, Bella. We'll let you sleep." Esme's voice was soft and loving. I smiled, and heard them all exit the room, leaving me alone with my dreams.


	5. Chapter Five: Dying

**Chapter Five: Dying**

I woke up that night, and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:30 P.M. I looked on either side of my bed, and sure enough, Edward and my children were there. He spotted me looking at him, and he gave me a crooked smile, making the monitor stop for just a split second. I laughed gently, and saw Ivy climbing up onto the bed. She laid next to me, and I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her in a loving hug.  
"Mommy, why won't you stay?" She asked me, her voice shaking.  
"I don't know. I can't help it." I said with an exasperated sigh. Austen was curled up on another bed, fast asleep. I smiled at the sight of him, so peaceful and care-free. I wished I could be the same. I groaned, and Ivy off of the bed. Edward rushed to my side, and I felt pain seeping from my head down my back. I moaned, and wondered what was going on. I felt like I was being suffocated, like something was strangling me, or like someone had tied a rope around my neck. Blackness was returning, again.  
"When will this ever stop?" I wondered to myself, my eyes fluttering closed. The monitor went from a steady beeping noise, to a straight, monotone noise. My heart had stopped, and my lungs were not functioning. I heard Carlisle come in, and I wondered what was wrong with me now.  
"She's dying, Edward. We have to make a decision." He said sternly.  
"What?!" Edward growled.  
"Either let her die, or change her."  
"NO!" Edward roared. The monitor's tone did not change, and I was just faintly aware of the pain dulling.  
"Edward, do you want her to die? You'd never be able to see her again! Now just change her!" Carlisle demanded. "Or I'll do it myself!"  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
I felt Edward's cold breath on my neck, and he whispered into my ear. "I love you, Bella." Then it was happening.


	6. Chapter Six: Changing

**Chapter Six: Changing**

Suddenly, the fire was burning through me. It coursed through my veins like the venom of a snake; except it wasn't snake's venom, it was vampire's venom. I bit my lower lip, fighting the compelling urge to scream at the top of my lungs, to cry out in searing pain. I bit it so hard it bled, and the taste of the blood made me woozy, but I didn't care. I wasn't paying attention right now, I could only pay attention to the pain that pulsed through each vein in my body. I could feel Edward's hands clasp around my wrists, holding me down against the bed as I thrashed around in sheer agony, and Carlisle's hands were holding my ankles down. Edward kissed my forehead, but I didn't dare open my eyes; I didn't want to see the look of pain and fear in his topaz eyes, see how much it was hurting him to have to watch me go through this. It would hurt me too much. So, I kept them locked together tightly.  
The pain continued stabbing me, over every inch of my body. It reached from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. It was as if I were getting shot with a million, tiny, invisible bullets, or pushed through a glass window 50 stories up, or being cut with a razor-sharp knife. But I would survive.  
"Edward..." my voice was weak, cracked and the pain was evident in it. My jaws clenched together like an iron clasp, grinding against each other as the pain only grew stronger and stronger with each stroke of the hand that counted the seconds on the clock. With each moment that passed, I was beginning to wish I hadn't done this. The blood was flowing freely from my lower lip, making me feel sick to my stomach. My guts felt like they were twisted into one big knot, which was just adding to the torture of the moment.  
"I'm here, love. Stay strong. You're doing good." His whisper calmed me down somehow, and after that I remembered nothing.

-THREE DAYS LATER-

Three days later, I awoke, and knew it was over. The pain was gone, it was no longer there. I could feel that my skin was like stone in the wintertime; cold and hard, like marble or granite. I heard Edward's voice, and I felt safe again, and I knew where I was, who I was, and what had happened. Those three days surfaced in my memory, of the pain that I had just endured. But without thinking, I quickly pushed them into the back of my mind, hoping I would never have to retrieve them again.  
I waited, listening, to hear something. Anything. I could no longer hear my heart beating, for it had stopped. The only thing that was still moving was my lungs. My chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Up, down, up, down, up, down. I couldn't believe it: it was over! I was a vampire, just like Edward. I opened my eyes, and Edward was right there. He gazed at my face, saving my eyes for last, knowing all too well what they would look like. When his gaze finally met mine, I could sense the different emotions that brewed there: worry, relief, fear, and happiness, all mixed into one.  
"Is it over?" I was able to mutter.  
"Yes, Bella, it's over." Carlisle was the one to answer. I smiled slightly, and closed my eyes just for the heck of it.  
"Does everyone else think I'm dead?" I asked. "I mean, like the other nurses and doctors"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Okay. Where is everyone else?"  
"They're waiting to see you." Edward said. I smiled, and said they could be let in. I watched as they all shuffled into the room, and last to come in were Austen and Ivy. I smiled at them, and they rushed into my arms. I laughed, and they each gave me a kiss on the cheek. I let them down carefully, and then propped myself up on my pillow. They were all smiling at me. I'd been changed into one of them, and I knew I wouldn't be dying for a long, long time. I would live forever by Edward's side, and love him for all of eternity. I promised him that.  
Sighing gently, I let everyone speak.  
"How does it feel to be one of us?" Alice asked me eagerly.  
"I don't know. I'll have to tell you when I find out." I laughed slightly, my white teeth flashing in the dim light. I rested my head back on my pillow, and then thought to myself how close I was to loosing everything I had ever worked for - my dear husband, my two lovely children, my family, and everything I wanted and needed. What would they have done if I had died? Edward would've become depressed and probably have gone back to Italy to provoke the Volturi into killing him, Alice would miss toruting me, and Esme would be crushed.  
But I didn't die. I was alive. Well, not technically, because my heart had stopped beating. But I hadn't officially died. And for that I was glad. I opened my eyes, and grinned at Edward.  
"Thank you," I whispered gently, and he nodded, stroking my cheek again.  
Life was good.

The End.

Like it? Hate it? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
